waltereliasdisneyfandomcom-20200214-history
Theodore Roosevelt
Theodore Roosevelt (October 27, 1858 - January 6, 1919) was the 26th President of the United States. A fictional version of him has been featured in various Disney media over the years. Appearances Atlantis: Subterranean Tours According to this guidebook, which describes events after Atlantis: The Lost Empire, Theodore Roosevelt was one of the regular visitors to Atlantis, along with other celebrities such as Edgar Rice Burroughs, H.G. Wells, and Harry Houdini. He was brought there in secret by Whitmore Industries. Additionally, the newsreel intro on the bonus features disc of the Collector's Edition DVD of the film features a shot of him walking with Preston Whitmore. ''The Legend of Tarzan Theodore Roosevelt appears in the episode ''Tarzan and the Rough Rider where he visits the jungle on safari and runs afoul of kidnappers. At first he does not impress Tarzan who does not see him as being a worthy leader, but Theodore manages to prove otherwise later. Here, he is voiced by Stephen Root. ''The Life and Times of Scrooge McDuck Theodore Roosevelt appears in several chapters of the storyline. In ''The Buckaroo of the Badlands, set before his presidency in the year 1883, he befriends Scrooge McDuck and helps him defeat a group of cattle rustlers. The adventure encourages Scrooge to keep moving forward with his goals of becoming rich after briefly losing confidence in himself and ends up inspiring Roosevelt to try getting into politics. Years later, in the chapter The Invader of Fort Duckburg, Roosevelt is called in by the Junior Woodchucks to reclaim the ruins of Fort Duckburg, which Scrooge McDuck purchased to build the Money Bin. Bringing in the army and after a comical battle, Theodore recognizes his old friend Scrooge and the two stop the fighting and get reacquainted while having a campfire dinner. He also arrests the Beagle Boys that had tried robbing McDuck during the chaos and they consider being arrested by the president a special honor. In the companion story, The Sharpie of the Culebra Cut, Scrooge and Roosevelt cross paths again in Panama when Scrooge begins a gold mining operation nearby a construction site for the Panama Canal. As Scrooge has legal claim over the mountain that currently lies in Roosevelt's path, they make a deal where Scrooge will turn the mountain over to the government once the gold is claimed and they commandeer an excavator to mine faster. Eventually, they stumble upon a golden jaguar full of riches from an ancient Pre-Columbian civilization. They clash over ownership with Scrooge wanting to keep it for himself and Roosevelt wanting to put it in a museum. Eventually, a landslide occurs, bringing the statue down the slope of the mountain. During the time Roosevelt was gone, distrust between the US and Panama emerged and a war nearly breaks out, which is thankfully defused by the crash of the golden jaguar. As thanks for preventing a war, Roosevelt offers Scrooge whatever he wants, but Scrooge passes out from celebratory drinks. His sisters, who had been traveling with him, end up picking a teddy bear that caught their eye earlier. For years Scrooge felt he had lost out on a golden opportunity, but realizes in the present day that the teddy bear was the very first one and puts it on display as a popular museum exhibit. ''Newsies He was played by David James Alexander in ''Newsies. Disney Parks At Walt Disney World, Theodore Roosevelt appears in the Hall of Presidents and The American Adventure. In the latter, he appears in a scene focusing on the establishment of the National Parks with John Muir beginning with Yosemite. Aboard the S.S. Columbia at Tokyo DisneySea's American Waterfront is the Teddy Roosevelt Lounge, a bar celebrating Roosevelt's many globetrotting adventures. Roosevelt himself, along with President Taft, attended the dedication of the ship. ''The Muppets Roosevelt has been depicted in many Disney-owned Muppet productions as part of Mount Rushmore with Thomas Jefferson, Abraham Lincoln, and George Washington. Roosevelt frequently utters cries of "Bully!" He was performed by Frank Oz in ''The Muppet Show: Sex and Violence. Fozzie Bear played "Teddy" in a 2014 Presidents Day video posted on Walt Disney Studios' Facebook page, promoting Muppets Most Wanted. He was mentioned in the The Muppets (TV series) episodes Too Hot to Handler and Generally Inhospitable. ''Phineas and Ferb In the ''Phineas and Ferb episode, Mandace, Heinz Doofenshmirtz was changed into Theodore Roosevelt. And in Steampunx, a teddy bear is modeled after Roosevelt, apparently due to his presidency being in that time and the teddy bear was named after him. Gallery RooseveltTarzan.jpg|Roosevelt in The Legend of Tarzan Ngbbs4d69688f76703.jpg|Roosevelt with Scrooge McDuck 4896199682_d2d0715e2b.jpg|Theodore Roosevelt in The American Adventure Fozzie_Teddy_Roosevelt.jpg Doofensmirtz_Teddy_Roosevelt.jpg|Heinz Doofenshmirtz as Teddy Roosevelt in Mandace Teddy Roosevelt Bear.jpg|A teddy bear modeled Roosevelt in Steampunx The Really Mighty Ducks Grouchos.jpg|Washington, Jefferson, Roosevelt, and Lincoln as {Groucho in The Really Mighty Ducks vlcsnap-2015-01-11-20h21m23s138.png|Theodore Roosevelt in The Muppets Three Caballeros Presidential Ghosts.png|Roosevelt in Legend of the Three Caballeros Category:People Category:People from New York Category:Deceased Category:1910s deaths Category:1800s births Category:Tarzan Category:United States Category:Males Category:Politicians Category:The Muppets (TV series) Category:Quack Pack Category:Writers